Look into my eyes
by Hullobrianna
Summary: Sakura gets a voicemail from Sasuke, her boyfriend. She decides to go to his house and when things take an unexpected turn, Sakura winds up engaged to the young boy. Will Sasuke take controll on Sakura? R&R SASUSAKU NARUHINA Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, here is a story that just came out of the blue...**

Chapter1

Sakura opened up her door and flipped open her cell phone. It read _one new voicemail_!

She emotionlessly clicked the 'play' option on it.

'_First Unheard Message!'_

_Hey Sakura, it's me...I was wondering if you wanted to come over, just send me a ring if you get this message..._

_click_

Sakura hung up at that moment and didn't really feel like hearing the annoying sound of the voicmail's voice again.

Her fingers flew gracefully across the keypad and she put the phone to her ear while sitting down.

She heard a huskey voice answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke, I got your message."

"Oh... so do you want to come over and hang out?"

"Um..." Sakura paused and slowly bit her nail. "sure, I would love to!" She smiled.

"Okay, see ya in a few..."

"Love you!"

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye-Bye"

Sakura made her way to the door and looked back at her little kitten that was scratching at her leg.

_Meow_

She closed the door and made a couple of hand signs and a cloud of smoke appeared. When it finally blew away with the wind, the young Haruno was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I hope you lieked my first chapter! PLease tell me if it is too short, because in that case, I will try to make it longer. I need at least 5 reviews to go onto the next chapter so please, R&R!!!**

**Sakura: So, what's this gonna be, a cliffeh?**

**Me: I guess so... Have funn you two!!!!**


	2. Sasuke's house

**A/N: Who gives a crap really that I JUST uploaded my first chapter and I lied about having to get 5 reviews? huh? I didn't THINK anyone would. But pleases, R&R! BTW, I only have two reviews now.**

* * *

Chapter 2 

Sakura appeared at Sasuke's doorstep.

_Knock Knock_

The big, bulky door swung open and behind it was the ever-loved, Uchiha.

"Miss Haruno..." Sasuke whispered with a devilish smile as he planted a soft kiss on the beautiful pink-haired girl.

"Mr. Uchiha..." Sakura tried to say this in a deep voice similar to Sasuke's but failed miserably, for the man that stood before her simply chuckled.

"Sakura, are you _mocking_ me?" He leaned down and kissed her again, letting her in.

She softly kissed him back. "Maybe.." Sakura licked his lower lip and he opened his mouth, letting her in and their tongues fought for power.

After their long battle, Sasuke lead Sakura to the living room.

"Would you like something to drink?" He licked his slightly chapped lips.

"Of course...water would be fine." She stood up and kissed him.

Sasuke left the room for a very short amount of time and when he returned, he held a rather small bottle of water.

_CRACK_

The bottle made a cracking noise when he started to open it. After the cap was removed, Sasuke handed the bottle of water to Sakura.

"Here." He slightly smirked when she took the bottle in her hands.

"Thank you." Sakura took a deep sip while Sasuke just nodded.

"Do you want to b any chance want to watch a movie?" Sasuke had to look down to see her face.

After finishing a sip, Sakura replied: "Sure. I don't really care though, what movie."

Sasuke's devious mind went to work after she said this. He thought that if it were romantic, she would just cry. But if it were scary, she would probrolly end up being closer to him. So, Sasuke took it upon himself to find a scary movie.

During the movie, Sakura got scared out of her wits and clung to Sasuke, just like what he had planned.

"Thankyou for the great evening," Sakura said standing up. "I had a great time watching the movie."

"Your very welcome." Sasuke gave a small peck on a cheek to her, and Said his farewells.

* * *

**A/N: A little bit longer, right?**

**Well, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter, because I am positive that I will update sooner.**

**I stinkin' heart my reviews.**

**You guys, I want you to enjoy this one.!**


	3. A drunken night

**A/N: Wow, I have 6 reviews so far! I'm pretty darn proud of myself, and I hope that I can keep up with this story! It will be hard, but, I know I can do it!**

* * *

**Chapter three**

When Sakura got inside, she turned on some lights and went straight to her kitchen.

"God, I am so hungry!" Sakura growled and opened up the refridgerator. There was a small little note that read:

_Honey, all the food is gone! Gotta go shopping! Love, Daddy!_

"No." Sakura stated in disbelief. "No, the food can't be gone..." She ripped off the note and looked all around the cool space. Sadly, for Sakura there was nothing to drink, but Sake, and there was no **food** other than a small bit of leftover birthday cake that looked as if it were around five years old. "WHY ME?!" Sakura shouted and took out the sake.

Slowly, she poured herself a small cup of Sake and threw out the old birthday cake. She didn't care about drinking alchoholic drinks because her parents didn't give a crap, and because it wasn't exactly against the law.

Entering the living room, she felt her pants vibrating and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?" she answered taking a small sip of her sake.

"Hey Sakura," It was Sasuke.

"Oh, hey Sasuke-kun. whatcha' doing calling me at this time?" Sakura was already starting to get drunk. "I thought I just got back from your place!"

"Sakura... are you DRUNK?" Sasuke asked knowing very well that his 'cherry blossm' was indeed drunk.

"Maybe..." Sakura hiccupped. "you wanna come over here and 'supervise' me..." Again, the young girl took another sip of Sake.

"Tch...fine." Sasuke paused. "but you have to promise to give me some sake."

Sakura knew very well that Sasuke was nearly in love with sake, and also with her. So, Sakura and sake, that to him was nearly paradise.

"Yea-yeah!" With that, Sakura hung up.

A couple of minutes later, Sasuke appeared on his girlfriend's porch.

_Knock Knock_

You could slightly hear loud footsteps from behind the door and it opened.

"Oi Sasuke-" Sakura hiccupped and started laughing again. "kun." This made her start cracking up and Sasuke could only watch as the small girl he had claimed as 'his' started nearly dying from laughter.

He stepped in, picked up the Haruno child and threw her on the couch. "Are you at least the slightest bit not wasted?" Sasuke chuckled.

"I don't know..." sakura sat up and greedily poured two more cups of Sake and before long, the two were so drunk, it wasn't even funny.

"So, I was all, 'You can't take over Konoha THAT way!'" Sasuke laughed and threw his arms around Sakura again.

"And THAT is all what happened when you were with the snake-" Sakura giggled and kissed Sasuke.

"I love you," Sasuke looked into his lover's eyes and the both started to giggle and chuckle.

"I love you too!" Sakura nearly passed put from exaustion and the two stayed in a position that even the worst couple wouldn't exactly mind.

In the morning, the sun poked it's head through the curtains and a certain pink-haired girl's eyes fluttered open. Sakura looked down and saw Sasuke in the cutest postion ever, his arms holding tightly around her waist, and a small blush stained onto his face.

* * *

**A/N: How do you think? it was done in and hour! God, I take forever to right such short chapters!**

**People, I promise a longer chapter four, and I know this is a cliffeh!**

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just added my last chapter, but, I can't help but want to keep on writing.**

**Thanks to all the people who fav and crap! NaruHina will start in this new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Four 

Hinata waited paitently at Irichiraku Ramen for her boyfriend. She had been dating Naruto Uzumaki, the boy in which the kyuubi was placed into when he was born.

"Oi, Hina-chan!" The blonde came rushing down the street. "Sorry I'm late!" Naruto tried to catch his breath while Hinata just giggled.

"Naruto..." Hinata kissed his cheek and started to blush.

"Hinata..." Naruto picked the girl up bridal style and ran away with her.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, wake up..." Sakura shook him vigerously. "Wake-" 

Sasuke grabbed her arms and opened his eyes. "I'm awake..."

"Oh... did I hurt you..? I am so sorry? What did I do?" Sakura started to cry.

_'What is her problem?' _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Sakura... Are you okay? Why are you so careful now?" Sasuke grabbed the small girl's hand. "Please... tell me if anything is wrong..."

Sakura couldn't help but snuggle her head into the Uchiha's chest. "My head hurts... I think I drank too much last night." Sakura looked up.

"I think so too." Sasuke kissed her and felt a warm tinglie feeling inside his stomache. "Sakura, Do you love me?" Sasuke looked up at the ceiling as if he were in deep thought.

"I-I" Sakura kissed her true love. "I do love you! I just really worry sometimes!" Sakura grabbed the boy's hand and squeezed it. "Do love you..." Sakura couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and fell asleep in her love's embrace again.

"You are so cute." Sasuke kissed her forehead and brought her up to her room. Slowly, he left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinata and Naruto were laughing, and talking at Naruto's apartment. 

"So Jiraya said that I needed to get a girlfriend, but way back then, I didn't relly like anyone!"Naruto chuckled at old memories. "So, did Kurenai Sensei teach you anything special while I was gone?" The boy kissed Hinata again.

"Well... she didn't really teach anything to us, we more of just taught ourselves stuff.." Hinata stiffened when she saw Naruto's face drop. "Did I-I say an-anything t-that made you upset?" Hinata was getting very nervous, because she would hate to make her love upset.

"Huh? No, Hinata. I didn't, I mean you didn't, I umm" Naruto was trying so hard not to be rude but he really wasn't paying attention. "You didn't do anything. It was me... I wasn't paying attention to you... I am so sorry." Naruto looked dissapointed. "I'm really sorry..."

"What? No.. I'm sorry for boreing you! Please, don't feel sorry! I mean... I'm so sorry!" Hinata started to blush furiously. "I-I love you!"

Naruto slightly started to blush himself. "You shouldn't be sorry... but... don't worry. If it makes you feel better, it's okay." Naruto kissed his girlfriend again. "I love you too..."

"R-really...?" Hinata moved closer and hugged Naruto. "I can't believe it..." Her lavender-pearl eyes darted up to his cerulean ones.

Naruto smiled and winked. "You better believe it!" The boy couldn't help but chuckle when the girl started to get up and move. "Where do you think you're going?" Naruto held onto the girl tighter.

"Naruto-kun, please, tell me if you really love me." Hinata couldn't open her eyes, the blush was so deep.

Naruto turned her torwards him again and whispered into her ear. "I love you so much that I would die for you. You take up my whole heart and if you were to leave, I don't know what in the world I could do but wait and cry."

"Naruto..." Hinata giggled and kissed him. "The same with me."

The boy smiled and thought that he was the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I have noticed that my chapters have been getting longer and longer. I really hope that everyone enjoys this chapter, because I need to work harder, and harder. Naruti and Hinata dominated this chapter.**

**Please R&R! Love everyone**


	5. Engagement

**A/N: I don't get it. People start to review the last chapter you've' finished when you start the next chapter. Because of my theory, I am now starting this chapter, and I will ask you. Please review all of my chapters, that Way I don't get sad!**

* * *

Chapter Five 

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she almost immediately looked at the alarm clock that sat on her bedside table.

"10:05?! I' been sleeping for so long!" Sakura exclaimed sitting up so fast that her headache returned. "Oh, Sasuke is most-likely waiting downstairs!"

Quickly, the young Haruno made her way downstairs but came to a halt when she saw her boyfriend sitting patiently on the couch.

'_I made him wait hours! Since around 10 a.m. so... 12 hours!'_ Sakura thought to herself, not being able to help the fact that she felt horrible about falling asleep on him.

Sasuke turned around and blushed when he saw Sakura. "I'm sorry to still be here, but there is something that I really need to ask you!" The boy looked urgent.

"Huh?" Sakura was extremely confused, but she sat down. "What's going on Sasuke?"

The Uchiha took in a deep breath. "Sakura, I really need to ask you something that will change our lives forever." All the pink-haired blob could do was nod while Sasuke got onto his knee. "Sakura Haruno, what I am about to ask you is all about love, so I really need to to pay attention." He took another deep breath. "Sakura Haruno, will you be my wife and bear my children?" By now Sasuke's face was flushed such a dark shade of read that you would think that he was related to Hinata. "Well..?"

Sakura could only cry. "Of course!" The tears streamed down her face and she nearly fell onto Sasuke. "I would love to marry you and to bear your children!" The tears wouldn't stop. Sakura was at pure bliss, and she couldn't say anything other than that she loved him.

Sasuke, was nearly in tears himself, and he had no idea why. He had always thought of this moment when he would start to rebuild the Uchiha clan, but he never thought that he would cry. Something so simple as asking a girl to marry him and her saying yes wasn't really something way back then to him, but right now, it actually happening meant so much to him that he couldn't't hold his tears in anymore and thus he gave in and hugged her so hard that she squealed.

"I love you so much," Sasuke kissed his love and continued to hug her. "I love you..."

Sakura stopped for a minute and wanted just to kiss him so hard then. "I love you too," And, what she wanted to do, she did. She planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

Slowly, Sasuke stood up and took out a small box. He kissed her once more and revealed a silver ring with a pink cherry blossom that had diamonds encircling it. "I didn't know if you would exactly like this but..." The boy took out the ring and put it on Sakura's left ring finger. "I hope you will cherish it."

Sakura's eyes welled up with tears again. "I will cherish this for the rest of my life!" she couldn't help it, so she just threw herself onto the Uchiha. "I love you!" She didn't care; she was happy, she had a man who loves her, and for all she cared, the world could just crumble beneath the two. "I love you." She repeated saying this for so long.

All Sasuke could do, was cry with her, love her, and hug her. "I love you too. Sakura Ha-" Sasuke was cut off when the girl put her fingers to his lips.

"No, not Sakura _Haruno_, Sakura Uchiha." This girl had worked so hard in life, and now, she was so happy that nothing could change, she didn't want anything to change other than her last name, and she also wanted to be pregnant, but not for the sake of the revival of the Uchiha clan, because she wanted to bear the children of her true love. And thus, she was so happy. No, she was more than happy. She was something that no words that have been created could explain, so the word that i will use is entirely made-up. She was donded, which means something so much more than happy.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. A lot of writing in this chapter. I really enjoyed doing this one and I hope that everyone enjoyed reading it. I also hope that everyone enjoyed my new word, _donded_. I seriously, couldn't think, so this is the best I had. **

**Please review!**


	6. Baby?

**A/N: Well, I really have been trying to update ASAP but it gets pretty tough writing really long chapters. I'm shooting for a chapter that is over 1,000 words long, but, I'm not a magician, so... XP Please R&R!**

* * *

Chapter Six 

After recovering from the episode that Sakura had, the two went over to Sasuke's house.

"Do you want to move in?" Sasuke asked out of the blue when they were sitting on his bed and he was also rubbing circles on her back.

"I don't know... do you want me to?" Sakura asked re-positioning. "Because I will do anything for you, and if you want me to move in than I will be delighted." Sakura sat on her fiance's lap, writing something down on a piece of paper.

Sasuke tried to read what she was writing, but the writing was too messy and too small for him to read. "I would love it if you moved in... and then we could plan the wedding easier." He kissed the girl on the top of her head.

Sakura was still as what we all agreed on as donded, and as was Sasuke. The two never wanted to let go when they hugged, or when they kissed, but, everything had to change someday. And that someday was one morning after Sakura had moved in, and it was so sad for her, only because she thought that she couldn't be so close to Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't claim her as his so many times anymore, and I am guessing that you are wondering what I mean by 'claiming her'.

Sasuke was sleeping all cozy when Sakura came bursting through the door.

"Sasuke, wake up!" Sakura seemed very excited as she shoved her husband off the bed.

Sasuke, being like most other people, woke up from this action that Sakura did. "What?" He asked from the side of the bed.

Sakura squealed and nearly screamed. "Sasuke-kun... Look at this." Sakura held up a pregnancy test that was blue.

"W-what is this?!" Sasuke exclaimed pushing it away from his face. To him, or to anyone else, the smell strangely resembled pee, and Sasuke quite frankly, didn't enjoy that smell.

"Well..." Sakura paused and kissed him. "It's a pregnancy test. See, I pee on it, and it tells me if I'm pregnant!" Sakura held it up again. "And now I'm waiting for the time to be over, and if that light turns blue, it means I'm pregnant." Sakura stated pointing to the small little strip of colour.

Sasuke squinted his eyes. "It looks blue right now..."

Sakura grunted and looked at the clock. "HOLY CRAP, I'M PREGNANT!" Sakura started to cry and hugged Sasuke. "Sasuke, this is gonna be your baby!" The girl pointed to her abdomen.

The male Uchiha's eyes widened. "M-My baby? I'm going to have a family?" Sasuke stared at his wife with wide-eyes. "I'm going to be a father..." Sasuke sat up and kissed his wife. "We are having a baby..."

Sakura looked worried for her husband. "Sasuke... are you all right?" she held his hand. "Are you happy?"

Sasuke frowned. "Happy? I'm more than happy! I am, well, I'm donded! I couldn't be better! I mean, I'm going to be a father. You're going to be a mother... Sakura, we are nearly just starting the adventure of life! How can you ask me if I'm happy? This is something that I will cherish for the rest of my life, just like you cherish that!" Sasuke said pointing to Sakura's engagement ring.

The girl looked down at her ring. She did love it so much, because it was what she knew she would die with. "You're right. Please, just help me out here, I mean, this will be hard, and I want to spend it with you. I love you!" She flashed a smile and he couldn't help but blush.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I can't use internet for a while after this so... Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well people, I'm back. I know I was gone for what, a day?yI hope that people enjoy this chapter and that they R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 7 

Sasuke was slightly in shock at the fact that his wife was pregnant.

'_We only just got married... perhaps this will be good for the relationship...'_ Sasuke thought to himself and then let out a deep sigh.

_Flashback_

_Sakura came walking down the aisle with her father and once they got to the alter, he sat down. _

_There she stood, Sasuke Uchiha's bride-to-be waiting patiently for the preist to begin. And she simply looked into her lover's eyes. They were meant to be._

_End Flashback_

"Sasuke-kun... are you alright?" The piink Uchiha questioned the fact that her lover even really wanted this baby.

Slowly, the male hugged his woman again and began to rub small circles onto her stomach.

"I'm fine." Sasuke bent down and passionately kissed Sakura. "I'm fine."

* * *

Over the time, Naruto and Hinata had gotten engaged and now lived with the Uchihas but in a different part of the manor, but they could still somehow hear the screaming coming from Sasuke and Sakura. 

"Naruto-kun...what the...?" Hinata rolled over and let out a small groan. Her groin really hurt from the previous night in which Naruto 'Claimed her' as an annaversiry girft.

"Hmmm..." Naruto turned to face the small girl.

_'God, she looks so beautiful...'_ Naruto began in his head.

Hinata looked down and grabbed her head. "Do you hear any screaming?" The girl may have remarkable seeing, but her hearing is no chip off the block either.

Naruto sat up and pushed some loose, sweaty hairs out of his eyes. "No, did you?"

Hinata frowned. "I thought I did... but since I didn't, I am sorry for waking you up..." Hinata started to leave the bed but came to a hault when she felt the cool air on her body.

"You didn't wake me up... I woke up on my own!" Naruto gave his lover a small pout.

Responding to anything, Hinata giggled and sat back down. "Naruto-kun, you make me so happy!" The girl giggled again.

Naruto simply chuckled. "I'm glad!" He sat up and too felt a little breeze. It was strange seeing as though it was near the summer. "Hinata, do you feel a breeze?"

Hinata sighed and looked up at the air-conditioner. "I think Sasuke and Sakura turned the AC on."

"Oh, that would explain it!" Naruto clonked himself on the head with his fist. "You help me out a lot!" the boy flashed his number one smile and Hinata giggled.

She didn't know what about him she liked so much... or what people hated the most about him. To Hinata, Naruto was perfect in every single way. The was he smiled, the way he laughed, the way he acted... She loved it all.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata stopped and started to blush just like in the 'old days' before they were even boyfriend and girlfriend.

Naruto put on his puzzled look and put a hand on her cheek. "Hinata, is there something wrong?" He couldn't help but worry for the small girl... seeing as though they had been through so much together.

The girl looked up at her fiance. "No... I was just thinking anout some stuff... you know, about the wedding!" Hinata played with her fingers, obviously nervous but Naruto didn't see this action.

Slowly, Naruto brought his hand to her back and the other one to her waist.

With the force of the hand on her waist, Naruto picked her up bridal style and then brought her into their bathroom. "Come on, let's go take a shower!"

This action made Hinata turn a darker shade red. The feeling inside her was becoming more carefree, though.

* * *

Once Sasuke had successfully showered, he went downstairs and started to go into the fridge. He sifted through bags of random stuff that Sakura had brought in from the hospital.

As he searched for tomatoes, he started to get aggrevated. "Where the heck are my tomatoes...?"

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! I had a crap load of fun writing this chapter!**

**I know what you are probrally all thinking...**

**"What the heck is her problem? She can't even make this chapter longer? I think I am gonna go beat the crap outta her!"**

**Well, I don't have forever to write these, but I hope this is at least enough to tame your hunger!**

**Love Bri!**


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys! I know that I have been gone, but, you have to hang on with me!

* * *

Chapter Eight 

Sasuke was having much difficulties finding his darn tomatoes.

"Sakura! Where the heck are my tomatoes?" The sound of the young Uchiha floated throughout the house.

All Sasuke heard was a couple of thuds.

Thud Thud

"Sakura?" Sasuke called out again.

Sasuke heard a muffled voice first, and he was confused. "Repeat!" He really didn't understand.

"I don't know! It's coming from one of Naruto and Hinata's showers!" Once Sakura yelled this down the stairs, Sasuke understood what was going on.

Swiftly, the man ran up the stairs to his room. "Sakura, I think I know what they are doing in there." Sasuke proclaimed after catching his breath.

Sakura gave her husband a puzzled look. "I don't-"

She was cut off when Sasuke pulled her ear close to his mouth.

"They are doing what we did our first time." Sasuke hissed into her ear.

To that girl, Sakura Uchiha, she felt like she could just die right there and then. His voice was so silky that it made her want to melt. Right then, she didn't even seem like she remembered that she was going to bearing the baby of Sasuke Uchiha. She didn't care, he loved her, and she wouldn't ever be able to do anything because the way she feels around him. It was almost completely obvious that the two were in deep, deep love, by the way that they acted together. While making love, they would always look each other in the eyes and tell oneanother how much they truely cared. To them, there was no one else in the world that could tell them not to do something. But, that is because they have done anything that they ever would want to do, accept bear Uchiha Babies. And, being offered to be able to bear an Uchiha baby made them donded.

Though, for some odd, strange reason, Sakura couldn't recall the first time they made love, because to her, it is too important to think of the more-lively times.

"i'm sorry, it doesn't ring a bell." Sakura appologized while trying oh-so-hard not to cry.

Sasuke looked down. "It was both of our first times... how could you forget?" Sasuke walked away, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sorry!!" Sakura appologized again.

Sasuke turned around with a smile. "Happy April Fool's!"

Almost immediately, Sakura's face fell. "You. Jerk."

* * *

Akkk!!! I am so incredibly sorreh! I can't think, it's 4:15 AM right now, I need some time for my next chappie. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Kay... I've been avoiding this. I can't take this feeling any longer... I miss you my true love, and I wish the last time I saw you, I didn't hurt you. Please don't frown, because I'll be back. Next time, I won't fight back. You swear at my jokes, you help me though. I didn't see what was wrong, but now I do. Please, I will accept your apology if we meet tomorrow. I love you but can't tell you. My love is hidden, and I fake a smile around other people. I can't help but smile when I am around you, but, I think it's because I love you. This isn't a crush, I'm truly in love. With every word I type, my love grows stronger. You are always gonna be my love. Koi. Aishiteru. I love you.

* * *

**

Chapter Nine

Hinata and Naruto's day had come. It was the day of their wedding. The church they were using was beautiful, and it belonged to the Hyugas' for centuries. Beautiful, colourful streamers hung all around, and there he was. Naruto Uzumaki.

The man waited patiently at the alter for his true love that had only come before in dreams.

As the loud piano music started, ([Wait, I need to say something. That doesn't make sense. Loud Piano? Sakura came walking up the aisle with her husband, Sasuke. You could tell now that she was pregnant, because the obvious baby bump. The girl parted to one side and the man patred to the other, near his friend.

One after another, the brides' maids and grooms' men walked up to the proper sides. Tenten, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru. They all aligned in two seperate rows.

Finally, the blushing bride came walking up the aisle, with of course her father.

The preist finally spoke. "Ahem. Sir, you may be seated." With that, Hiashi sat down in the first row. "Now, we can continue..." The preist went on, and on.

Long after the ceromony, Naruto carried his beloved blueberry home.

"Hinata, you are the prettiest thing alive!" Naruto toppled over on top of the girl. Alchohol lingered in his breath.

Normally, Hinata would have passed out if they were still thirteen and fourteen, but, she didn't. instead she pulled the boy into a very deep kiss.

Now, you must know by know that Hinata is but the mere age of sixteen, and her lover being at the age of seventeen. And of course, reading all the way up to the ninth chapter, you may think that you are a 'champion' of knowing all my meanings and words. You really think so? I think not. For all you know right this second I could make the two break up, or turn bisexual. You never know with me other than the fact that I like my characters to be as near to perfect as I can make them, and that my dear reader, is the most important thing you should know. For instance, my perfect little word 'donded' was created simply for the mind to express it'self and to be able to create an image of how happy someone or something is. It's the simple art of Brianna, which in the meantime, may come to be very, very useful if you continue my story.

Anyway, as I was saying, Hinata, like most other teens, is very expressive. Avoiding this if you are a teenager and a girl may be very troubleful. But, if you are like Hinata and want to finally someday confront it, you may just be successful. You MAY just find true love.

Hinata kissed him back. She had so much passion built up from years, that she was ready for anything... or so it seemed. She was never sure if she would be able to have any babies because bearing the pain of something so big coming out of a hole so small made her very uneasy. She was prooved wrong that it was impossible by Naruto, for he shoved something so big up there that she cried the first time. She cried into his shirt when he ripped her. She cried her eyes out until pleaseure came, and even then she cried. She cried all out of mixed feelings... love, pain, anger. Hinata has never cried since that day for something so simple. His touch made her happy, but she didn't cry from this. She wasn't ripped anymore, because the gentle Uzumaki was caring and would never let it happed again. He promised that he would never rip her so hard again. He never wanted to see her cry so hard ever again. It pained him that he made that happen.

After waking up to a rather sore groin yet again, Hinata realized that no one could tell her what to do. She was married and happy. Her husband is the nicest, he is gentle, and he cared so much about ripping her.

* * *

**...you said sorry, I asked for what. You said it was for saying that horrible thing. I started to leave and you called my name. I turned back and held up a finger signaling that everything was okay. I didn't want anything else to happena after that but it still will. I can feel it. You pain me because how strong your grasp is on me. I can't escape, though I am falling deeper and deeper in love with you. Koi. I love you, Jack. **


End file.
